


Hold My Hand

by BabyCyclopes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Oneshot, trigger warning panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCyclopes/pseuds/BabyCyclopes
Summary: Imagine Person A always holds Person B’s hand till Person B falls asleep. One day Person B gets shot and is bleeding pretty bad. When Person A hurries to rescue them, Person B says: “Hold my hand, I am falling asleep.”





	Hold My Hand

A/N Trigger warning: description of panic attack. The Reason it's been along time since I've posted is because I have had inspiration. Thank you to my beta for all the suggestions and editing.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.  
Hold My Hand

Percy woke in a cold sweat. He sat up his chest tight and hard to breathe.

"Annabeth?" He called through shallow breaths.

"I'm here." She reassured from beside him. "Just breathe, deep breath in and out."

Once he could breath agin and the panic had lessened, he turned to her. 

"It was when you got stabbed during the Titen war." He explained his nightmare, (which was the second that night).

"I'm here, we are both safe and together." Annabeth reassured him, taking his hand and pressing it onto her baby bump. 

He smiled as the baby nudged his hand.

They had been married for over a year when annabeth found out she was pregnant. The two were ecstatic. 

He then took notice of the laptop propped on her knees.

"The baby has just been moving a lot." She answered at his confused expression, "but I'll hold your hand Until you fall asleep."

So he linked fingers with her's as he fell asleep.

***

Percy fell into a coughing fit for the third time in ten. minutes. 

"Percy why don't you lay down?" His wife suggested. 

"No!" He protested, "I'm fine, beside we need to finish putting together the crib." This was immediately followed by another coughing fit. 

"It can wait for later." Annabeth said taking the instructions from him. 

"But we only have two months left!" He exclaimed gesturing at the unfinished cribs. 

"That'll be plenty of time." She tried to reassure him,   
but saying how much time left until the twins were born made her anxious and excited. 

Leading her husband out of the owl and ocean themed room to the couch. 

"Just nap for a little while. She coaxed percy. 

She grabed a baby name book from the coffee table and said, "I'll hold your hand until you fall asleep.

***

Percy was still getting over his cold, but he insisted that If he was in the house any longer he'd go stir crazy. 

So the two found themselves in line at the bank trying to cash a check.

Neither had seen the man in black enter, so inten on looking for monsters of the mythical kind. 

"GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY. The shout had the two whirling in the direction of the voice.

The robber held the young man at the counter at gun point.

In the midst of the frozen and shocked people, Percy gabed Annabeth's hand and they slow started backing up. 

But the robber must have heard them because he spun around and pointed the gun. 

Percy shoved Annabeth in the direction of the exit and shielded her with his body.

Then the gun whent off and there was pain, and blood.

He fell to the floor and suddenly Annabeth was there, crying. All he could think was 'why isn't she outside?!'

"Percy!" She sobbed.

"Annabeth?" He mumble, his eyes fluttering closed. "I'm falling a sleep, hold my hand?"

"No! Percy open your eyes!" She begged, taking his hand anyways.


End file.
